Cthulhu (Lovecraft)
Cthulhu is a creation of H.P. Lovecraft, first appearing in the story The Call of Cthulhu in 1928. He is one of the main Great Old Ones of the Lovecraft Mythos, a race of alien deities that are comparable to cosmic beings and archdemons in other works of fantasy. Cthulhu is known for his grotesque appearance and gigantic size, as well as his ability to drive anyone that gazes upon his form to insanity. While he is not the most powerful of Lovecraft's creations, he is one of the most famous, and his name has become associated with evil and Lovecraftian horror ever since the creature was first brought to public attention. Appearance Cthulhu's appearance can change from story to story, but he is most often portrayed as a monster of vaguely humanoid shape with a squid-like face and wings. He is also considered terrifyingly large and apocalyptic, being the size of a mountain (or bigger in some accounts). Most descriptions of him stem from statuettes found in the possession of cult members; they are usually around a foot high and depict Cthulhu in a crouching position. Following Cthulhu is said to have a world-wide doomsday cult centered in Arabia, with followers stretching across the entire world. The supposedly immortal leaders of Cthulhu's cult are said to reside in the mountains of China. This cult is nihilistic in nature and seeks to awaken the Old Ones and bring about an apocalyptic age of darkness in which, according to some stories, men would be reduced to shouting and killing each other in fits of madness. Cthulhu is also worshipped by the horrific Deep Ones and the Mi-go, other alien beings in Lovecraft's world. Cthulhu also has numerous "star-spawn" at his disposal; these creatures seem to share his general appearance but are much smaller and less powerful, though the nature of the "star-spawn" and their relationship with Cthulhu is not widely known. He Waits Dreaming... In most of the stories, Cthulhu lays dormant deep under the ocean within the sunken city of R'lyeh, but can still influence the world via many telepathic powers and, of course, his many cults and otherworldly minions. It is said that once Cthulhu is fully awakened, he shall rise from the depths and end the world; thankfully for humanity, Cthulhu has yet to do so. However, he came close in the 1920s when a group of sailors came across his sunken city of R'lyeh, which had been brought to the surface by the alignment of the stars. They opened up one of the strange buildings, only for Cthulhu to exit it and attack them. The creature only halted its attack when the sailors used their ship to cut him in half. As they sailed away, they could see Cthulhu reforming into a whole being again. The world would have ended then but for the fact that R'lyeh suddenly sunk as the stars moved out of position. The resulting powerful current not only dragged Cthulhu into the building he had been trapped in, but also closed the door behind him, thus trapping him yet again. In other fiction thumb|300px|right|In this kids themed short cartoon, Cthulhu is the hero of the story. Cthulhu has appeared in pop culture many times: * In a 3-part South Park story arc from Season 14, the BP Oil Company accidentally releases Cthulhu when they drill into the moon in an attempt to cancel out their other oil spills, and Eric Cartman manages to convince Cthulhu to work with him as part of his "Coon and Friends", going on a global rampage destroying everything Cartman thinks is evil, such as synagogues, hippies, ect. He is destroyed at the end by "Mintberry Crunch." * In the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "Prank Call of Cthulhu", Cthulhu is literally called on a telephone by Billy, and uses him to start sending prank calls to people that turn them into squid monsters. He is seen playing miniature golf. * He appeared in the Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" as "Cathulhu." * He was parodied in World of Warcraft as C'thun. * Leela goes on a date with it at the start of Futurama comics #58 story Dummy up which ends in him fighting with Bender and deleting his sense of humor. * In the videogame Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Cthulhu is the name of a minor enemy with a strong fire breath attack and he is seen at the bottom of the Marble Gallery and again in various parts of the Inverted Castle. However, due to localization misplacing, this enemy is originally "Devil" in the Japanese release of the game while the enemy "Malachi" is the representation of the actual Cthulhu. Due to both monsters being minor henchmen for Dracula, technically Cthulhu does not qualify as a Castlevania villain. * One of the heavy metal band Metallica's popular songs in their album Ride the Lightning was a song called "Call of Ktulu," obviously referencing the beast. The named is intentionally misspelled due to the belief that if you say Cthulhu's name verbally, he will come closer to you. * Another song by Metallica that is inspired by Cthulhu is "The Thing That Should Not Be" from their album Master of Puppets. * Cthulhu shows up in Aoi House. * Two characters in the horror movie, The Cabin in the Woods, pays a homage on Cthulhu: the Ancient Ones, which are direct homage to him, especially being ancient deities & another one of the monsters bears a striking resemblance to him, as seen in the behind the scenes. Gallery Cthulhu Sketch by Lovecraft.jpg|A personal sketch of Cthulhu made by H. P. Lovecraft himself in 1934. Cthulhu2.jpg Cthulhu III.jpg Category:Book Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Titular Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Asexual Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil from the past Category:Cataclysm Category:Hungry Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Big Bads Category:Amoral Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Revived Villains Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:South Park Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Omniscient Category:Mascots Category:Villains who Don't Speak